A direct winding motor is used in an electric motor for a compressor which is applied to a refrigerant compressor of an in-car air conditioner. In the direct winding motor, coil bobbins having insulation properties are installed at tooth portions around which a coil winding is wound, on both end sites of a stator core which is configured by laminating a required number of electromagnetic steel sheets generally shaped by punching, and the coil winding is then wound (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
On the other hand, PTL 2 discloses a stator of an electric motor in which a stator core is configured to be divided into a plurality of split core bodies a, in each of which a tooth portion and a yoke portion are integrally formed, and a plurality of split core bodies b each forming a yoke portion which is pinched by one split core bodies a, and a coil winding is directly wound around the tooth portion of the split core body a without mounting a winding guide (a coil bobbin).